Who You'd Be Now Lula's Story
by flamencochic
Summary: This was written for a challenge on another board. Part of a series of stories. As always seems to be the case with me it is a song fic. It is very angsty.


**A/N - **I blame Annie, it's all her fault. She's the one who got this story stuck in my head last night in the chat room, that's why it's her name in the story. Song isn't mine its Kenny Chesney's. Characters aren't mine they're JE's. Really, if I was making money I'd be the one on a beach somewhere with the MM of my choice instead of my muse. Bitch.

**"Who You'd Be Today"**

**Soul Sista - Lula's Story**

I cannot believe how my life has turned around. One day I'm a 'ho on Stark St., the next I'm a bounty hunter in training and singer in a popular local band. It doesn't get any better than this. Sally is something else. Last year if you told me one of my best friends would be a hairy transvestite with a potty mouth I'd a told you they's something wrong with the drugs you been takin'. Best friend or not I better get my ass in gear or he's gonna to be pissed. Sally don't like it when you late for rehearsal especially when it's a big gig like we got going on tonight.

I gotta pick Steph up on my way over to the club. It seems RangeMan is doing the security and Steph is 'posed to be part of the crew along with Tank. He's another one I be thanking God for. He's good to me, better than a former 'ho has any right to expect. Enough of this shit. It's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with my man and two best friends. As I crank the radio, I hear Patti LaBelle singing Lady Marmalade and have to pull over. God, I hate when the memories sneak up on me like that.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

**I feel you everywhere I go**

**I see your smile, I see your face**

**I hear you laughin' in the rain**

**I still can't believe you're gone**

_"Lula, get your ass over here girl!" Annie's may be my best friend but she's still the biggest trouble maker I know._

_"I really don't think this is such a good idea Annie." _

_"We're not doing anything wrong. Besides, the cash will come in handy and you know it." How do I get talked into doing these things? "Please? With whipped cream and a cherry on top." That's how. _

_"Fine, but I'm doing this under protest. You know this isn't me. I don't want to do this."_

_"Lula, you just got to learn to live a little. You need to quit bein' such a mouse." That hurt. Just because she's like a sister to me doesn't mean she gets to insult me. I can't help it if I'm shy. Shy don't get you into trouble._

_"If you're going to be like that I'm going back to the apartment. I don't have to take your insults."_

_"It's not an insult and you know it. Don't get all prickly on me. You just need to come out of your shell a little bit. What better way to do that then an escort service." Now she starts with the big brown puppy dog eyes._

_"I ain't gonna be no 'ho and I ain't gonna let you be one neither."_

_"We won't be prostitutes. We will just be getting paid to date. We don't have to do anything we don't want to. Come on Lula, it'll be exciting."_

_"Can we go on these 'dates' together? What if they don't like the way I look? I can't do this." She don't understand what it's like to be overweight. People look at you funny. Nobody's gonna want to pay me to go on a date with them. "I don't want to do this by myself."_

_"Lula, you are one of the most beautiful people I know. It's about what is inside. You just got to learn to let that out a little. We'll be a team. You know I won't go anywhere without you. We got to look out for each other. That's the way it's always been, always will be." We've been close as sisters ever since we met in the foster home. I can't imagine my life without her. She protected me when I got picked on 'cause I wouldn't speak up for myself. "We promised each other we'd always be together. Remember?"_

_"I remember, I just scared."_

_"There's no reason to be. We'll be together like always."_

_After signing up and doing a little shopping Annie and I went back to the apartment. It wasn't the greatest place. In fact it was a dive but it was ours. We kept it clean and neat but there was nothing we could do about the peeling paint and ratty carpet. Even the furniture had seen better days. I fixed us a light dinner while she took a shower. Then while she ate I took mine._

_When we started getting dressed we put on some Patti LaBelle to get us in the mood. Lady Marmalade was Annie's favorite. So we proceeded to get dressed and put our make up on while dancing and singing around the bedroom. _

_We got a phone call that told is where to go and who we were to ask for. They were a couple of nice college guys who didn't have date for some shindig. We had fun and decided this was something we could do. _

**It ain't fair: you died too young**

**Like the story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I've been through**

**Just knowin' no-one could take your place**

**And sometimes I wonder**

**Who'd you be today?**

_When I got home from the grocery store I found a note on the fridge._

_**Lula,**_

_**I have a client that didn't want to double. I'll probably be late **_

_**so don't wait up for me.**_

_**Annie**_

_That was unusual, but she had gone by herself a couple of times in the three months we'd been doing this so I didn't think nothin' of it. I put the groceries away, made some dinner and decided to take a bubble bath. After soaking till I was pruney I got into my sweats and went to bed. A thunderstorm woke me up so I decided to get a drink and noticed Annie wasn't home yet. I didn't think anything of it till I saw that it was 2:30_ _in the morning. Now I got worried. She was never out this late when she was by herself. Just about the time I was getting ready to call, who I don't know, someone started pounding on my door._

_No good ever comes from someone pounding on your door in the middle of the night. I just knew it had to be about Annie. God, please don't let it be about Annie. There was a police officer standing at my door all wet from the wind and rain._

_"Are you Lula Thompson?" _

_"Yes. Who's askin'?" _

_"My name is Officer Morelli, may I come in?" If I don't let him in, then I don't have to listen to what he says and if I don't listen then Annie will be OK._

_"It's awful late. Can't this wait until the morning?" I'm a Jersey_ _girl, if you can't deny - avoid._

_"I'm sorry, please may I come in." NO! I don't want to hear what you have to say. I opened the storm door for him and stepped to the side. I'm so cold, I can't stop shivering. Please let this be a mistake, God, please. "Miss Thompson, Do you know Annie Wilkerson? You are listed as her next of kin." I started backing away, no it's not true. Annie has to be ok. She said we be together forever. _

_"There was a shooting earlier this evening. I'm very sorry for your loss. Is there anyone I can call for you?" NO! Oh God no, please no no no…_

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

**The only thing that gives me hope**

**Is I know I'll see you again someday**

**Someday, someday, someday**

A car honking its horn made me jump and I realized I was still in my car. Just as I was about to pull back into traffic my phone rang.

"Hey, skinny white girl! I'm almost there, give me ten minutes." I'm not that far, but if I don't get me a donut she'll know something is wrong and Annie is one thing I don't talk about to no one. It hurts too damn much.

"OK Lula. I'll see you when you get here." Time to get on with the rest of my life.


End file.
